


Blood Moon (Hellsing FanFic)

by ArtisticKitsune



Series: Blood Moon (Hellsing Fanfic) [1]
Category: Hellsing, Hellsing Ultamite
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Love, Mild Language, Typical Hellsing Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticKitsune/pseuds/ArtisticKitsune
Summary: Raven has been living at the Compound for well over a month, Still on edge sense her capture she starts to wonder whether she made the right choice. When Alucard reveals to her that they will be heading to Rome to destroy a Vampire that has made it's Territory in the Colosseum.Raven can't help but feel it's a bad idea, Due to the fact that night they are to destroy the Vampire, There will be a full moon which will cause her to loose all sense of reason and Turn into a wild animal rather than the somewhat tame Wolf she is now.Alucard assures her that that is part of his plan and she has no reason to be worried for if things got out of hand Seras would be there to shoot the Female with Darts spiked with enough Wolves bane to weaken her before she would be Rendered unconscious.Raven can't help but still feel on edge even when they make it to the Colosseum, The effects of the full moon slowly gnawing at her body and mind.





	Blood Moon (Hellsing FanFic)

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for taking so long and I am sorry if this is not up to par with any Hellsing episode. I am not fully used to typing out fight scenes. I have other projects as well that will cause me to get better. This is said in the ending but I will come back to edit as needed. Have a suggestion Defiantly tell me how I can better it.
> 
> Pictures I have for Raven:
> 
> http://fav.me/d6sfayo (Working on Human form)
> 
> Clothes ref (Revy from Black lagoon.)
> 
> Collar design (by me) http://fav.me/d6w5auj

(Because I am going to be lazy about her clothes If you have seen Black Lagoon Her outfit is based off Revy from Black lagoon)

It seemed like only yesterday when she was dragged to the Hellsing Organization against her will, At one moment she was just enjoying her solitude of many centuries. The next she was threatened at gun point after ripping off a vampires arm.

Now she was stuck, No longer a free beast to run the forest at night, But a collared animal that is forced to perform tasks her capture deems worthy.

The female huffed moving some of her Raven hair behind her shoulder. Her golden eyes looking through the darkness of the basement. Alucard asleep in his coffin for the time being which allowed her the freedom of not listening to his voice.

“I should have chose death.. Better than being here with this damn thing around my neck.” She growled, Starting to rub her neck where a collar had been placed. The contraption was something Walter had designed to be used as a tracking device incase she ever felt the need to escape. Let alone something for Alucard to willingly call her back like a loyal dog whenever he saw fit.

She shook her head as she began to make her way out of the Basement and into Seras “Oh, Good morning Raven.” The blond Vampire spoke cheerfully. “If you want to call it that.” Raven spoke as she brought up one of her gloved hands up to Rub against the back of her neck once again.

“Though technically it’s nearly sundown, I suppose this would be morning for a Vampire.” She said shaking her head “Which means The pain in the ass will be up soon. Great…” she muttered, Seras tilted her head in confusion “Pain in the? Oh! You mean Alucard.” Seras said giving her usual cheery smile.

“What ever you want to call him..” Raven growled. “Oh come now, I’m sure it isn’t that bad. I bet if you gave him a chance you two would get along.” Seras spoke. Raven sighed not knowing if she should even begin explaining how she felt to Seras. Or let her think what she will.

“Seras, You were originally human correct?” Raven asked. “Yeah, I was human then I was turned…” Seras explained. “Then I don’t expect you to understand why I despise vampires.” Raven said making a break for it and heading outside.

Seras seemed confused. “Did you really have to get her barking?” A deep voice spoke as Alucard made his way up the steps. “Sorry Master.” Seras said. “No need, I had enough sleep.” He muttered. “Um.. Master why is it that Raven dislikes us?” Seras asked.

Alucard sighed “Vampires and Werewolves have always had a strenuous Relationship… I suppose Because Vampires.. Used to keep Werewolves as pets long ago. They were treated as nothing but dogs even in their human forms…” He said. Seras looked a bit mortified learning this. “I can see why she resents us..” Seras muttered. “Was she a former pet?” She asked.

Alucard shook his head “She isn’t… Her pack must be descendent's of those that managed to escape.” He said. “She just needs a bit of Training then she will be more useful.” He said starting to walk off “Master?” Seras asked causing the Male Vampire to stop. “What are you planning to do with Raven? She has been here a month already.” Seras said.

Alucard looked over to the blond and smiled “Do I have a plan? Or do I simply wish to see how things play out?” he asked before going up the steps to meet with Integra.

========  
Integra sighed, Pushing up her glasses as Alucard made his way into the room. “Ah, Alucard… Perfect timing…” Integra spoke looking over to the Vampire in red. “Sounds like something has come up.” Alucard said. “Tell me master what’s the mission?” he asked. “Italy, Seems there is a Vampire causing trouble in Rome, I would suspect a large number of Ghouls in the proximity to the Colosseum.” Integra spoke.

“Sounds interesting..” He said giving a grin, “I want you to head to Rome and find the Vampire and Kill it, Your free to take who you want with you. Just make sure it’s taken care of.” Integra spoke. “I Know just who to bring along, I’m sure Raven is getting stir crazy, It would be nice to take her on a vacation.” He joked.

“Are you sure you want to take her?” Integra asked seeming a bit nervous, Raven hadn’t yet been off the property and Alucard knew that. “It would be best to take her, just to see how she will do on the field. Why would we have such a Valuable asset only to let it go to waste?” Alucard asked.

Integra nodded “Very well… Just know if she gets out of hand, Your responsible.” She said “you will both be on the next flight… I expect there to be good news upon your arrival.” Integra said. Alucard nodded, Giving a bow before leaving the room.

======

Raven at this time was leaning against the outside of the Manor, Alucard making his way outside to speak with her “I see your enjoying your outdoor time like a good dog.” He spoke, Earning a bit of a growl from Raven as she looked to him. “Calm…” Alucard spoke, “I want you to relax, we leave for Rome in the morning.” He said. Causing raven to twitch.

“Your insane you know that?” Raven asked. “Oh and How am I insane?” Alucard asked. “You know damn well that tomorrow is a full moon… You can’t very well control me at all!” She barked. Alucard seemed to grin hearing that. “That’s what the Wolves bane Tranquilizers are for. If you get too out of hand I can just have Police girl Shoot you.” He said.

Raven growled hearing him. “I still think your out of your damned mind…” she said. Alucard chuckled “Just be a good girl and we won’t have any issues.” He said going to pet her but stopped seeing the look on Ravens face. “Get some rest pet. You will need it after your finished packing.” He said heading back into the manor.

“Your a real pain in the ass… I swear One of these days I am going to Rip your head off myself.” Raven barked. Causing Alucard to stop in his tracks. “Don’t talk dirty to me just yet… Save it for the new moon…” He teased. “I’m not your damned pet.” Raven growled. “No.. But I am your master, You’re collared so be a good dog and Behave.” Alucard spoke. His tone was a firm one with a hint of teasing at his last words.

Raven huffed not wanting to engage him further than she already had. It was starting to become rather annoying, This was a normal game for Alucard, A way to pass time and get Raven worked up. Raven huffed as she stood up to move past him “Your not my master nor are you my Alpha… You have to earn that respect not claim it.” Raven said as she made her way back inside to head to her room.

Alucard chuckled starting to fallow after her before looking behind him “Still annoying that Hell hound I see” Pip said. “Please she is no hell hound. I have those, she is nothing like them.” Alucard said. “Whatever you say, She has the attitude of one.” Pip muttered, making his way over to the Vampire.

“One of these days she very well might snap and kill us all if your not to careful.” The human male spoke, Alucard couldn’t help but laugh. “She wouldn’t get passed me… So no need to worry, I have her on a leash and though she won’t admit it. She knows I am in control.” He said starting to make his way into the manor for the time being.

——————  
(next day off the plane & into the Colosseum)

Raven sighed as she looked outside to the world of Rome, The hotel and it’s expenses taken care of by Hellsing. Alucard chuckled as he watched the female werewolf who was on edge due to the presence of the full moon becoming closer and closer. “We should get you into the Colosseum before long.” Alucard said. Raven tensed “You really think it was wise to bring me along…I could end up killing normal people.” She said.

“If I didn’t think this a wise choice, I would have just brought Seras.” He said going over to the door of the room. “Come on pup, Leave your twin pistols here… They won’t be going anywhere.” He said giving a chuckle as he waited for Raven outside of the room “However, I feel your abilities during the full moon would be best suited for this mission, Once it’s over I will have Police girl Tranq you out.” He said giving a smile as he watched raven come out of the room.

“Now come, I have no intentions of staying here.” He said starting to leave the hall to head down the steps. Raven rolled her eyes and began to fallow after him “Fine… We have plenty of time before sundown…” she muttered as she fallowed behind him. “Exactly I want to scope out the area before we head into battle, If there is a Vampire causing trouble I would like to familiarize myself with the Territory…Which means your Enhanced senses will come in useful.” He said looking back to raven.

Raven rolled her eyes once more “Whatever you say…” she growled, Fallowing the Vampire out of the hotel and into the open area. Her nose already starting to sort out scents just so she could find her way back to the Hotel if she had to.

Alucard smiled looking back to Raven as she figured things out like a good dog. The vampire soon turned his attention over to the road ahead. “We aren’t that far from the Colosseum… Just a few blocks away.” He said. Raven nodded “Would make sense for Integra to send us to the closest Hotel.” She said.

Alucard nodded, “Never underestimate my master pup.” He spoke causing Raven to growl at the word. “Look I don’t give a damn who the hell she is! I will not allow you to keep bugging the hell out of me!" She barked. "Calm yourself Raven, We don't need you to go feral just yet." he said grabbing her by the collar and taking her around the corner. "Hey! Let me go!" She barked not really enjoying being dragged by the collar on her neck.

He stopped just outside of the Colosseum, Letting her go before he got bit, not that it would matter he would just grow his finger or even hand back. "What the hell?!" She barked as she straightened the collar. "I don't need you tugging on this damned thing... It hurts." she said rubbing the back of her neck, where the collar had rubbed while Alucard had dragged it.

He couldn’t help but chuckle hearing her. “Maybe if you were a good girl I wouldn’t have to pull it.” He joked. “What do you smell?” he asked. Raven, to busy fixing the collar looked to him. “Why do you care what I smell?” she asked.

“If your done with your collar, I’d like you to use your nose to figure out what is all here.” He said. Raven sighed figuring it was just best to get it over with rather than continue to listen to him. Finishing with her collar before sniffing the air only to have her face twist in disgust.

“Smells like rotting corpses… Due to the time of day It’s obvious they aren’t moving around…” she said pinching the bridge of her nose. “It’s as you say, due to the day time.. The Vampire doesn’t have a need for them at this time… Which means they are dormant” Alucard spoke.

Raven looked to Alucard who seemed to be contemplating what to do. “Rather than stay in the sun, I would suggest we head inside… We won’t head to the hotel, No need to allow you to run wild in a place full of mortals.” He said starting to head into the Colosseum.

Raven rolled her eyes as she fallowed after him, Into the shaded ruins of the Great Colosseum. “Now to wait for night time.” Alucard said as he watched raven sit down. “How about we pass the time?” he asked. “If your going to suggest a game of fetch I will rip your heart out.” She growled.

Alucard couldn’t help but laugh “No, Why would I suggest something that would only be fun for myself?” he asked. “Tell me, How are you settling into your new life?” he asked. Raven looked over with a dead pan stare “It would be easier if I didn’t have to hear your damned voice.” She growled.

He couldn’t help but laugh hearing her. “To bad, Your stuck with me for a long time.” He said to her, Closing his eyes behind his sunglasses. Raven huffed, turning her attention to the Arena as she watched the shadows move with the sun.

“Why me?” Raven asked Causing Alucard to open his eyes and look over to her. “What was that?” Alucard asked. Raven sighed looking back over to him “I asked, Why me?” she repeated. Alucard chuckled “I couldn’t very well allow a rare find to stay wild now could I? Your a valuable asset… And if I hadn’t found you, I’m sure the church would have and disposed of you.” He told her.

Raven seemed to growl “I’m not some weak dog..” She said. “True but you are one of the few remaining werewolves left on this earth… I couldn’t very well let Anderson slice off your head.” He said giving a grin before closing his eyes once more. “Relax for the time being. We have nothing more to do. By the time the sun sets…Seras will be in position…” he said.

——————————

As the sun got closer to setting she found it harder to keep control over herself. As the sun finally set she began to fight with her body, The wolf inside wanting out of it’s cage, Alucard opened his eyes to look over to the struggling female.

“Seems it’s time to work” He muttered, Ravens eyes flickering from their normal gold to flaming red orbs. Alucard sighed as he watched her struggle with the beast inside. He made his way outside to check on the moons position “Not much longer.” He spoke.

His attention turning to the entrance across from where he and Raven were resting. Seeing the gates open and spying Ghouls making their way out one by one.

“Seems a little Gnat made it’s way into my web. Tell me to what do I owe this honor?” a voice asked, Alucard looked over to the side to see a male sitting in the Podium. “You see yourself as an Emperor?” Alucard asked giving a slight chuckle.

“I see myself as a King, The ghouls nothing more than servants and the people around me, Nothing more than peasants.” The male Vampire spoke as he got up from the large chair. Alucard chuckled starting to shoot at some ghouls as they came at him.

“And now for the show of a lifetime, An army of Ghouls verses the Famous Aluca-” The male was cut off, A loud monstrous howl coming from where Alucard had walked out of. “The full moon is rather beautiful tonight.” Alucard joked. “What the hell was that?!” The vampire asked.

Alucard smiled “A vampires dog, Or as you would like, A very angry werewolf.” Alucard spoke, A growl coming from the darkness, A pair of glowing red eyes coming from the dark entrance from where Alucard had come out of. Alucard couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched the Black furred beast walk out with an angry snarl.

Dark gray fur almost blending into the black, Her tail tip tipped in the same Dark gray as her chest. Dark gray gloves and socks on her limbs. Her tail thrashing angrily as she looked around the Arena. A slight shine around her neck.

The collar the only thing surviving her transformation (will post picture link) The beast looking to the ghouls as they ran towards her, Only to get swiped at by her claws which tore through them, Leaving a lake of blood and entrails.

Her fangs sinking into another ghoul’s neck, Blood pouring from the wound before it died, Alucard chuckled. “Fun fact about werewolves, They are out of control on the full moon… Seems your out of luck.” He said. The vampire looked to Alucard.

A bit of a laugh coming from him as he jumped into the Arena A blade at his hips, “Very well then, I will grant you a fight while My Ghouls entertain your beast.” He said. Pulling the sword from it’s sheath. “Bringing a sword to a gun fight, This isn’t going to end up in your favor.” Alucard spoke before the fight was initiated.

Alucard began to shoot bullets at the Vampire who used his sword to block most of the Bullets before dodging the next wave Alucard sent at him.

Raven’s ear twitched as she listened to the area around her, Seras watching from one of the seats in the Colosseum “Come on..” She whispered watching as the Enraged Werewolf Sliced at a few more ghouls before running off. “Master she is running!” Seras called.

Alucard looked around “Don’t let her get out of the arena police girl.” He said shooting a few bullets at the Vampire. The vampire laughed going strait for Alucard with his sword, The Vampire cloaked in red moving out of the way only getting hit though it didn’t seem to phase him.

Raven stopped, turning her attention over to The Vampire that stabbed Alucard. Only to have her attention shoot to Seras feeling something sharp Hit her in the shoulder.

“Oh boy…” Seras said starting to run as Raven jumped into the stands and chase after the blond. “A bit of a problem Master!” Seras called stopping every now and a gain to shoot another Dart at her before running.

Alucard Looked to the other vampire with a dull expression “Really is that the best you can do?” he asked The other Vampire seeming rather shocked that his blade didn’t phase Alucard. “Your nothing more than a fake Vampire… sent here to do someone elses bidding.” He said Grasping the sword and taking it from the Vampire. “And here I thought you would be more of a challange..Seems I was wrong..” Alucard spoke.

Tossing the Vampires sword as far as he felt necessary before grabbing the False Vampire by his arm. “I will make this quick So as not to stay here any longer.” He said

A loud thud was soon heard behind him Raven struggling just to stay awake having collapsed onto the stands. A snarl coming from her as Seras sat down to relax. “That was a work out..” She groaned turning her attention over to Alucard as he disposed of the false Vampire using one of his Limits (lvl 3) Though he felt it wasn’t even worth using the restriction on the vampire.

“Lets get out of here..” Alucard spoke, Looking to the Ghouls that Raven had killed off. “Good dog.” Alucard spoke as he made his way over to her and Seras, The large female wolf growling at being called such a thing “Master? How are we going to get her back?” Seras asked

“Most werewolves have two forms that have the wolf… The bipedal..and their Four legged…” Alucard said kneeling down and holstering his guns. “It’s only a matter if she stops struggling with the wolves bane long enough to even change forms.” He said starting to remove his red coat as he watched Raven finally fall asleep.

Seras tensed seeing the large wolf start to turn into her human form passed out. “MASTER!” Seras barked before watching as Alucard tossed his coat onto Raven to cover her up. “You would assume I saw something… Don’t worry..Transformations are slow enough that I didn’t see anything.” Alucard spoke, Giving a slight chuckle as he picked Raven up.

“What are we going to do with her?” Seras asked. “Let her rest.. She did her job… She will be out most if not the rest of the night… Possibly out till the afternoon.” He said giving a slight grin before starting to walk from the stands and towards the exit. “We Have a flight to catch police girl..” He spoke. Seras nodded picking up her weapons and ammo before fallowing after the Vampire.

—————————————

End Chapter 1

Sorry if the fights are a bit rushed. Not used to typing them out. Will attempt to get better and possibly come back to edit this to how I see fit. Also, Sorry for the long wait, I didn’t plan on how long it was going to take. If something bothers you in this Tell me and I will be sure to fix it Asap. As I said I am not the best when it comes to these anime.

However I am willing to work passed it to make sure it’s as bloody and Gorey as any Hellsing episode. Thank you for your input and patience.


End file.
